Timothy Hatchet
Timothy James Hatchet, or simply known as Timothy, is a hedgehog who eventually became a ghost after a traumatic accident at a dynamite factory, History Timothy James Hatchet was born on September 20th, 1993 and was the younger brother of Noah Hatchet. From a young age, Timothy was neglected by other kids who attended his school and his parents were both petty criminals. At age 11, Timothy's parents were shot dead in a failed robbery attempt and both him and his brother were sent to live with their uncle, an abusive sociopath who despised children. The two brothers were beat weekly by their grouchy uncle and during this time Timothy began to suffer from intense hallucinations and developed schizophrenia. He began to hear voices in his head telling him to go on a murderous rampage, and saw hallucinations of his parents. It didn't happen as much as Timothy grew older and eventually learned to live with it. At age 18, Timothy was forced to work as a dynamite manufacturer at Adell Enterprises to support his uncle and brother. It was during this time where Timothy's paranoia began to increasingly surface and make him more awkward. In mid-October of 2010, Timothy was fearing for his life, as a serial killer was active near his location. A couple of days passed after he was informed of the killer, and one day while Timothy was searching for dynamite to transport from the factory's underground facility the killer struck and knocked Timothy out. He was then brought to the lowest part of the underground facility with no dynamite around and tied Timothy to a chair. When he woke up, the killer lit a stick of dynamite underneath Timothy and ran before he was confronted by the manager and arrested. But Timothy couldn't be saved and his limbs were blown off in the ensuing explosion. Timothy's accident was blamed on clumsiness and he was buried a week after his death. Two days after his funeral, an evil cult looking for a holy figure to lead them wandered into the graveyard Timothy was buried in and used an ancient resurrection technique to revive Timothy. Filled with hate and rage, Timothy took control of the cult and killed anyone who came near the factory. After six months of Timothy haunting the place, he eventually made the place close due to killing an employee. He also no longer seemed to suffer from hallucinations. Relationships Noah Noah is Timothy's older brother, after his death Noah went mad, he had lost his parents, he had been abused, and he had lost the only person he cared about, his brother. Noah went into the backyard and found a crowbar, he put it in his room for the night, he woke up in the middle of the night and went into his uncles room, and proceeded to stab the end of the crowbar through his skull, quickly ending his life, he felt strength, he needed to kill more, to satisfy himself enough, five years later he came across the old factory where he encountered Timothy's ghost, they later teamed up and began killing people to satisfy themselves. Physical Description Timothy is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with golden-yellow fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eye sockets with sky-blue eyes. He has six head quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant grey sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. His body is bruised and bloody, some parts of his fur are cut off such as two sections near the end of his quills. Personality Timothy is playful and taunting with his victims, making spooky noises and moving objects, he is a demonic, emotionless entity, his main method of killing people is using his ghost-dynamite to blow them up, however it doesn't do any damage to the factory itself. Timothy is a sadist, constantly manipulating and torturing his victims with a frightening smile. Timothy also shows arrogance, believing himself to be the greatest cult leader of the 21st century. Weapons Timothy usually kills his victims by either forcing his entire arm through their heart to come out at the front of the chest of the victim or choking them to death, however when he does use weapons he uses a hatchet. Theme Song "Hide and Seek" (.ale) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlEUN-d3qUQ Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPNkY2VeKf8 Timothy Hatchet Quotes "I'm only DEAD.." "You surrendered your right to live..." Gallery smilingontheoutsidecryingforeverontheinside.png|Timothy James Hatchet before his death. Trivia *Timothy was inspired by Timothy the Ghost Engine, a Thomas the Tank Engine ghost story, and a hatchet, the weapon Ticci Toby uses. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic